Roleplay:(Free Join) Gone a Fowl
Plot Coop comes by to go on a date with Abby, because back when Klonoa was still a jerk, Klonoa promised Coop that if he did stuff for Klonoa, Klonoa would get Abby to go on a date with Coop. Abby has no intention of going on a date with Coop, until he starts acting evil again. Master Yo discovers Coop's aura is split into being half-bad and half-good, and the badness needs to be taken away from him. And the only way to do that is with a magical pair of suspenders and bow-tie. Master Yo goes on a trip to get it, and entrusts Abby to go on a date with Coop to ensure he doesn't go evil. Unfortunately, Klonoa goes along with them to antagonize his sister, which makes her mad. And when she gets mad, it makes Coop mad and eviler! And even worse, his evilness spreads to Abby, making her want to be with the evil Coop more. But when Abby proves to be too nice to hurt other people to continue hanging out with Coop, it is then Coop makes Abby become even more evil, and now they're going on a rampage! Klonoa knows this is partially his fault and knows he must fight against Abby and Coop to prevent them from getting into the old Night Master's lair until Master Yo returns to make everything right again! User Cameron33268110 Theultimatelifeform Characters Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog Klonoa the Hedgehog Abby the Hedgehog Lou the Hedgehog Cici the Hedgehog Lizzy the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Flame the fire hedgehog Luna the Hedgehog Finn the Wolf Emily the Seedrian Coop the Chicken Lucille the Butterfly Lina the Dog Jane Magenta Toro Bobinsky Master Yo the Panda Tabitha the Cat Oliver the Fox Charles the Squirrel Lewbert the Echidna Spencer the Bird Larry the Hedgehog Lilly the Hedgehog Odie the Hedgehog Carrie the Hedgehog Jur the Hedgehog Anti Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Netural Villians Dark Coop Dark Abby Rules No edit conflict No goofing around Don't use your own villians to be the mastermind, cause Dark Coop is the main villian Have fun Part 1: Dark Coop is Born Master Yo: Good Morning Dojo. All: Morning. (Klonoa is training with Sonic, Tabitha, Tails, Amy, Luna, Lizzy, Jur, Oliver, Charles, Lewbert and Spencer while Abby is reading with Lou, Cici, Larry, Lilly, Odie, Carrie, Finn and Emily, Master Yo was surprised) Master Yo: Wait, wait wait. (To Klonoa) You're supposed to be ignoring your training for a video game with Jared (To Abby) and you're supposed to be all crappy that he's not training. Klonoa: Nah. Ever since I've almost got you guys wasted because I was being a jerk, I like to focus more whatever new threat is building. Abby: And now that he's less of a jerk, I can be the less of a snit. Tabitha: He's really doing a great job. Master Yo: I've always dreamed of students like this! Sonic: Good ones? Master Yo: No. Easy ones. (Sits down in his recliner, poofs out a pretzle) Looks like it's just you and me all day long, you salt up little suductrice. Man nothing could ruin today. (Was about to eat the pretzle) (Suddenly, Coop appeared) Coop: Buck, hi! (Goes up to Abby) Hey there, Abbs, ready for our date? Abby: Go pluck your feathers, Coop. The answer is no. Coop:(To Klonoa) Buck, you didn't tell her, buck, didn't you? Abby: Tell me, what? (Flashback) Klonoa: Hey Coop, if you let me 5 bucks, I'll get my sister to go out with you. (Next flashback) Klonoa: Hey Coop, if you buy me this hamburger, I'll get my sister to go out with you. (Next flashback) Klonoa: Hey Coop, stand right here and I'll get Abby to go out with you. Coop: Buck! Okay! (Gets smashed) (Flashback ended) Abby: Yeah, well, that was my brother's lie. Klonoa: Before I decided to be a nicer dude. Abby: Not mine. Category:Roleplays by Cameron33268110 Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplay